Francisca Urio
Francisca Urio (*6. Februar 1981 in Meiningen, aufgewachsen in Berlin) ist eine deutsch-afrikanische Sängerin, Songschreiberin und Model. Biografie Jugend Francisca wurde am 06.02.1981 als Tochter einer deutschen Mutter und eines tansanischen Vaters geboren. Erste Bühnenerfahrung sammelte sie im Vorschulalter als Statistin im Musical "Porgy and Bess"rbb-zibb / Wie eine Naturgewalt fegt Francisca Urio in Ohr und Auge (George Gershwin) im Theater des Westens Berlin 1996 bis 2006 Im Alter von 15 Jahren gründete sie, gemeinsam mit drei Schulfreundinnen, ihre erste Band "Silvashado".Max / Was will sie mit der Welt, wenn sie ihr zu Füßen liegt? Die Liebe zur Musik wurde nach dem Abitur zum Beruf. Silvashado wurde in dieser R&B-Formation 2001 von der Plattenfirma Sony Music / Berlin Records unter Vertrag genommen. Man konnte die Band auf der Bühne erleben bei zahlreichen Konzerten, die sie selbst veranstaltete, als Support-Act der Deutschlandtour von O-Town und als Background für Künstler, wie Mousse T., Seal, Shakira & Wyclef Jean. Francisca war in dieser Zeit auch als Model tätig und moderierte ihre eigene Sendung bei Jazz-Radio-Berlin. 2007 Große Medienaufmerksamkeit erlangte sie durch ihre Teilnahme an der vierten Staffel der deutschen Castingshow "Deutschland sucht den Superstar" / DSDS. Sie belegte den 7.Platz.wikipedia / Deutschland sucht den Superstar- Staffel 4 Im selbem Jahr vertrat sie Deutschland beim "New Wave Contest" in Jurmala / Lettland. Sie belegte den 5.Platz unter den Finalisten aus insgesamt 18 Ländern und stand beim Finale gemeinsam mit Stevie Wonder auf der Bühne. 2008 bis heute 2009 glänzte Francisca in einer Hauptrolle auf der größten Theaterbühne der Welt, im Friedrichstadt-Palast Berlin, bei der Show "Winterträume". Allein im Dezember besuchten über 90.000 Zuschauer diese Show - ein Rekord des Hauses. "Sie ist ein absoluter Profi", sagt Intendant Berndt Schmidt. "Wir haben sie schon zum zweiten Mal angefragt, sind froh, dass es jetzt geklappt hat."BILD / Francisca Urio singt im Friedrichstadtpalast 2010 wurde sie Testimonial des Dessous- und Bademodenlabels OTTO/LASCANA.Horizont / Francisca Urio ist das neue Gesicht von LASCANA Sie veröffentlichte die selbst komponierte Single "It´s a woman´s world"Gala.de / Francisca Urio: Was für ein Klangkörper/ 27.04.2010 , die gleichzeitig Titelsong der Kampagne war und zierte Katalog-Cover und Werbespots Mode.net / LASCANA: Weihnachtswerbespot/ 07.12.2010 des Labels. Weitere Songs, die sie im Rahmen dieser Kooperation veröffentlichte, sind der Sommersong "Baila conmigo" LASCANA / Francisca Urio - Baila Conmigo / 25.05.2010 und die Weihnachtssingle "It´s christmas time". Francisca ist bekennender Sportfan, lief bereits dreimal Marathon rap2soul / Francisca Urio läuft beim München Marathon / 12.10.2010 . 2011 wurde sie die Stimme des TV Senders SPORT1.rp-online / Francisca Urio ist das "Alpha-Girl" Ihre selbst komponierte Single "We are one" wurde Titelsong für die TV Kampagne "Keiner siegt allein"SPORT1 / Keiner siegt allein - Kampagne / 05.01.2011. 2011 erschien ihr Debütalbum "Alpha Girl" Piranha.tv / Francisca Urio – Alpha Girl Power/ 2011 amazon.de / Kundenrezensionen CD Alpha Girl / 2011 . Bei "White Nights of St.Petersburg" präsentierte sie Songs aus ihrem Album und wurde als "Beste Newcomerin 2011" mit dem "White Nights Grand Prix" ausgezeichnet. LoNam / Francisca Urio gewinnt bei "White Nights of St. Petersburg" Musik Gesang Francisca verfügt über ein gewaltiges Stimmvolumen. Sie hat keine Gesangsausbildung, sondern hat sich autodidaktisch geschult durch Hören und Nachsingen von Songs aus dem Plattenschrank ihres Vaters. Stil Popmusik, mit Soul- und Dance-Einflüssen. Einflüsse Francisca bezeichnet Donna Summer als großen musikalischen Einfluss auf ihr erstes Soloalbum. Hierfür interpretierte sie Donna Summer's Hit "On the radio" Francisca Urio / Blog "On the Radio" / 23.07.2011 in einer eigenen Version neu. Bereits in ihrer Kindheit war sie fasziniert von Janet Jackson. Vor allem ihre Bühnenshows und Choreografien haben Francisca mitgerissen und motiviert, eine musikalische Karriere auf der ganz großen Bühne anzustreben. Weiterhin haben sie beeinflusst: Tina Turner, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Alicia Keys, Mary J Blige, Chanté Moore und Stevie Wonder. Als Teil der Girlband "Silvashado" (1997-2007), war Boyz II Men ihr großes Vorbild. Vor allem deren Acapella-Gesang war ein Antrieb für sie, immer live zu singen und konsequent am Stimmenklang zu arbeiten. Image Francisca besteht darauf, immer live zu singen. Auf der Bühne trägt sie gerne glamouröse, weibliche Outfits und interessiert sich auch privat für Mode. Diskografie Album Alpha Girl (2011) Singles *Stomp your feet (2011) *We are one (2011) *It´s christmas time (2010) *Baila conmigo (2010) *It´s a woman´s world (2010) *If I ain´t got you (2007) Videos *It´s christmas time (2011) *Stomp your feet (2011) *Baila conmigo (2010) *It´s a Woman´s World (2010) Label Gemeinsam mit ihrem Management gründete sie 2011 das Musiklabel: nji-music. Leitmotto der unabhängigen Tonträgerfirma ist: "Wenn der Wind des Wandels weht, bauen die einen Schutzmauern, die anderen Windmühlen". Auszeichnungen White Nights Grand Prix of St. Petersburg / Beste Newcomerin international 2011 Munich Picture / Francisca Urio gewinnt beim internationalen Festival "White Nights of St. Petersburg"Posted on Juli 25th, 2011 by Munich Picture Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Homepage *Twitter *sonicbids *myvideo *The Citizen-magazines/Tanzania: Francisca Urio: Tanzania’s German born pop sensation 07 July 2011 *Niemiecka piosenkarka Francisca Urio 2011-07-18 Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke bei Facebook| url = http://facebook.com/franciscaurio}} Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Teilnehmer an Deutschland sucht den Superstar Kategorie:Model Kategorie:Hörfunkmoderator Kategorie:Person (Berlin) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:WP-BNR Kategorie:Alle Artikel